


Fake

by Selena Barton (sel_barton)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 07:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sel_barton/pseuds/Selena%20Barton





	Fake

Fake. I think that's the perfect word today. The word that fits exactly what I am today. It's not like I woke up and decided I wanted to be fake. It's not as if I have a choice. And maybe it's not nearly as fake as I'd like it to be. But the vidphone sounded and I couldn't just ignore it.

Trowa grumbled beside me, and I apologized for his sleep being interrupted. It's not as if it wasn't partly my fault. It was my job that was the purpose for the call. But I go down the hall before I answer. I'm not about to answer in there. Not only would it disturb Trowa more, but it would be announcing that which is no one's business.

I plaster a smile on my face and take a deep breath as I reach out to answer the annoying call. Like I said, fake is the word of the day. Fake smile, fake interest....

“Mister Winner,” came the smooth voice. Oh yes, and I'm not the only one being fake this morning.

“Ambassador,” I greet despite wanting to tell him that he interrupted a lazy morning of what would have been curling up with a very sexy, warm body, and my having my wicked way with said man.

He rambled on about something that I, quite honestly, didn't care to hear. And I'm not going into the boring details, which might be difficult since I tuned him out in the first two minutes. I was still trying to wake up, and I didn't really have the attention span needed for him at the moment.

Though I did catch the part that had me leaving my nice, quiet home and lover, and going to a meeting that I had to attend over some stupid thing that I hadn't really heard. Yes, stupid. It was taking me away from where I wanted....no it was approaching need at this point. I needed to be back in my bed with my lover feeling his warm skin against mine. It didn't have to be anything more complicated than just that. 

I go back to our room, and he peeks up from the pillow to see why I am not coming back to bed. I was muttering about having to listen to officials and dignitaries talk about matters that they really should be able to resolve without me. 

“I agree,” Trowa says, his voice muffled by his arm and the pillow.

It takes me a moment to realize that I had said that I would rather be crawling back into bed and taking care of him instead of these people that basically use me as a mediator. I begin to wonder how I did not see all of this coming. I mean, a day off is about as real as being able to walk hand in hand with my gundam...which was blown up a few years ago.

“Get back in bed,” Trowa says, and I notice he's getting up. He doesn't wait, just grabs his shirt, and heads down the hall.

When he gets back, I have my suit pulled out of the closet. Far too many suits, and not enough real clothes. Contrary to popular opinion, I do not like dressing like that. Give me a pair of jeans and a comfy shirt any day.

“I said back to bed with you,” Trowa says wrapping his arms around me.

“I can't,” I grumble and lean into the warm embrace for only a moment. But when I start to pull away, he pulls me closer.

“You can. I just called your secretary, and told her that you weren't feeling well.”

“I already told them I'd be there.”

“I told her that you were not overly happy with me, but I wasn't letting you out of bed today,” he grins that sexy smile that says, he meant that last part, despite the rest of it.

Fake. It was a fitting word for the morning. And the day, considering I have a fake illness keeping me at home, right where I wanted to be in the first place. I think I like that. I'll have to be 'sick' more often.


End file.
